


Earned It

by OriginalPrncss95



Category: Chicago PD (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPrncss95/pseuds/OriginalPrncss95
Summary: When Hank Voight's teenage daughter gets caught up in a drug bust, he assumes the worst of her. Afterwards, Charlotte is sent to live with her Aunt Liz in Mystic Falls. There, her cousin and friends are caught up in the middle of a supernatural game of chess. Charlotte also catches the eye of the elder suit wearing brother of the Hybrid. Will sparks fly or will she crash and burn?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this story. Please review and tell me what you think.

_1 Week Earlier…_

  
  


_The figure of a teen lay in an empty cell, silently letting angry tears fall as she felt the ache from her arm and foot. Her boyfriend had played her, her father thought she was a drug dealer and arrested her, but not before slapping her. Her father,who was a cop never once laid a hand on her and done it in front of everyone she considered family. So, after giving hair, urine and blood samples to prove to him she was clean, she ended up there._

_Unknown to her, the off duty nurse who did the blood sample had cut the vein internally. She just felt a pain, not knowing what was going to happen. The young woman just cried herself to sleep._

_The next morning, her godmother, who was the desk sergeant upstairs came to bring her some food. When she looked into the cell, she saw the bedding and girl’s arm was covered in blood. She screamed for the officer at the end of the hall to open the door. She also knew the girl had nothing on her to do this and her arm was almost black in the area where the needle had been._

_The paramedics had been called and they gasped seeing who it was. They loaded her up and Trudy rose, leaving her father to stare in shock at what happened._

_“What happened to Charlotte?” He frowned, seeing his other daughter turn to him. “...Hannah cut the vein in her arm...when she said it hurts last night, she wasn’t lying. She was slowly bleeding to death all night...Trudy was bringing her food after she refused it from the guards last night...oh, and by the way, the blood and hair follicle tests are in...you’re going to have a really hard time fixing what you did.” Erin told him, making him frown. “She’s clean?” He said, almost relieved. “Yes...you screwed up big time.” She replied, turning to leave._

_When the teen got to the hospital, the head doctor had the OR waiting for her and handed Trudy the clipboard. The officer nodded, knowing that she wasn’t waiting on her father._

_“We’ll let you know how she is in an hour.” Sharron told her. “Thank you...hey, you hang in there, Charlee.” She said, smoothing the girl’s blood stained hair from her face._

_The teen nodded weakly at her, too tired to fight anyone else._

_Four hours later, the waiting room was filled with the team, worried about the little girl they had hurt. Sharron ignored Hank, still angry with him for the condition his daughter was in._

_“How is she?” Trudy asked. “Good...she lost a lot of blood, we’re going to do a transfusion, we’ll have to set it in her other arm...I don’t want to touch that vein for a while.” Sharron told them._

_“What about her foot, I know she was wearing heels last night?” Jay asked. “Bruised....but I think most of the damage is emotional and mental...what you all did to her was messed up and you all know it...I called your sister- in- law, Liz...she’ll be here in a few hours.” Sharron said, making Hank frown._

_“Why did you call her?” Hank asked, annoyed. “To be honest...I do not think it is a good idea that little girl goes back to you for a while...have you seen what she looks like...her lip is busted, and her left side of her face has bruise shaped like your hand, so tell me Hank...do you truly think that child is not going to lash out at you when she is better?” Sharron asked, “I would be shocked if she doesn’t...you cut her deep.”_


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes the chapter and please tell me what you think.

_Now…_

Charlotte remained sedated for the next week, the doctors wanting her body to heal. Hank often sat in her room, just watching her sleep. A week had gone by and the bruise was now yellow, and her lip was no longer swollen. 

Liz, his wife’s twin sister came in and handed him a coffee as her daughter sat at her cousin’s side. Caroline looked upset and had said very little to him. 

“Are you sure sending her to me is going to be a good idea...she’s going to think you don’t want her.” Liz asked. “After what I did...Charlee is never going to get a clean break here. I lost all her scholarships for college and she’s been kicked out of school.” Hank said, “All because I assumed, she was dealing...that little bastard she was dating knew she didn’t know anything and even told Antonio that in the interview...he left her out to dry.” “Just make sure he pays.” Liz told him, handing him a coffee. “You can bet on that.” Hank replied.

Later that day, Sharron slowly awoke Charlotte from sedation. The teen’s eyes landed on Hank, who held her other hand, looking relieved. She did not pull away or flinch at him being there and that was almost torture for him. He at least hoped to see some sort of anger in her eyes but there was not. Just tiredness and forgiveness. 

“Daddy...I’m sorry.” She whispered; her voice raw from not being used. “Oh no... there is nothing you have to be sorry for...you did nothing, and I mean nothing wrong.” Hank said. 

Her blue eyes gained a little of their light back as he kissed her hand. It still did not fix the fact she had been kicked out of school and lost the four scholarships she had gotten for her grades. 

“So, what happens with school?” She asked. “Don’t...you need to rest and feel better.” Hank told her. “Daddy...please.” She sniffed. “...You’ll be going to school in Virginia with your cousin...Liz has agreed to take custody of you.” Hank said, making her nod. “Okay...I don’t really want to leave but, I understand why.” She sighed. 

By that night, she was more herself again. Hank was amazed by how calm she was about everything. Roman and Kim were stunned by how she was able to forgive him for what happened. 

Another week went by and she could go home. Her arm still throbbed from the surgery, but she could move it no problem. Hank and Al were still amazed by how she was able to forgive him for what happened. 

One day, Al came by to spend the day with her before she left. His daughter, Lexi and she were close, so he was going to take them to the mall one last time. Liz and Caroline went back, but Elena, her and Elena’s boyfriend’s older brother were going to drive back to Mystic Falls in a few days. 

“So, how have things been?” Al asked, sipping his coffee as he and Hank sat at the table. “...I keep expecting her to lash out, be angry.” Hank sighed. “You know she won’t...that has never been Charlee...ever.” Al told him. “I know and that’s the worst part...I would feel better if she broke down and screamed, I hate you like Erin and Justin did...hell, they’re still pretty pissed at me.” He sighed. “She won’t...she loves you too much to say it...she’s your baby...is she hurting, you damn well know she is, but not all because of us...she feels used by that asshole sitting in jail.” Al told him. 

Meanwhile, Lexi and Charlotte sat in her room as she searched for something to wear. Lexi knew her god sister was still upset by what happened.

“So, how are you doing?” She asked, watching her sigh. “Okay...daddy keeps expecting me to freak.” She sighed. “But...you aren’t, are you?” Lexi asked. “Nope...I’ve been running with Roman in the morning, we’ve been talking.” She told her. “And?” She replied as Charlee held up an outfit, “No... too emo.” “He said I really need a beak and time to process...everyone either expects me to flip shit or bottle it up and explode later like a freaking Pepsi bottle.” Charlotte said, holding up a flannel, white cropped tank, and shorts. “Super cute, with what?” Lexi asked. “High tops?” She said. “Yeah...so change...I think you’re doing fine.... hurting over your asshole boyfriend and you want to be mad at Uncle Hank, but you can’t.” Lexi told her. 

Charlotte smiled at her outfit and looked at her god sister. Lexi nodded before tossing a brush at her, telling her to brush her hair. 

“Now fix that awful bed head.” Lexi teased. “Yeah, yeah.” She replied brushing it before flipping her head upside down and braiding the back of it to do a cute boho messy bun. “Perfect...now just a little eyeliner and lip gloss and you’re done.” Lexi told her. 

Charlotte smiled at herself and nodded, pleased by the way she looked. She reached for her wallet and phone before putting them in her clutch purse and smiled at her god sister. 

“Now, I’m ready.” Charlotte smiled. “Good, because I am ready to go eat.” Lexi teased as they laughed.

Hank and Al heard the laughter of the girls coming down and turned to see Charlotte in a crop top and shorts. She wore a large flannel over it with her high tops. She looked more like herself than she had in months. Her ex wanted her to dress a certain way and boho was not it. 

“Wow...not seen you so comfy in a while.” Hank said. “And they still fit...So, what’s my allowance on my card?” She asked. “Uh…$1000.” Hank said, making her frown. “Seriously...I wouldn’t even know what to spend all that on.” Charlotte laughed. “Well, I figured you can go back to school shopping now...get the things you need...you have plenty of winter from here, and it's warmer there.” Hank replied as she hugged him. “Okay...you know I’m okay, right?” Charlotte told him. “I know...don’t mean I’m not going to not worry.” He smiled. 

They left not long after that, Al promising to bring them to the precinct later. Hank nodded and smiled at his daughter, seeing the laughter returning to her eyes. 

When they got back later that night, Hank smiled at the seven large bags that were being placed in his trunk from Pacific Sun, Hollister, and Hot Topic. 

“Have enough?” He asked. “Yeah, but I need shoes...ooh, thank you Lexi...got these, aren’t they pretty?” She smiled, showing him the heels.

The heels were hot pink pumps with black lace overlay. Erin smiled at her sister as she came over. That was totally her little sister. 

“Be lucky you’re going to Virginia or those would be going missing.” Erin said, making her glare. “Nope, your feet are too big, so ha.” Charlotte replied. 

“How much were those?” Hank asked. “Amazingly, $45...they were on clearance.” Al said, making him chuckle, “Lex go a pair in silver...so I bought hers too, being the cool godfather that I am.” “I bet you loaded them up with sugar too.” Hank said, making him chuckle. “Only a little.” He replied. 

A few days later, Caroline and Elena arrived. Hank saw the tall brunette with them and saw Charlotte’s smile. 

“ELENA!” Charlotte smiled. “Charlee...how are you?” She smiled back, hugging her. “Good...so, this him?” Charlotte replied, making her roll her eyes. “Sadly...he’s too cocky for you.” Elena teased. “Oh honey, please...you can ask Caroline...I am done with boys for a while.” Charlotte sighed. 

“So, where are your things?” Caroline smiled, “Mom gave me the SUV.” “In the trailer...did you give the gremlin coffee?” Charlotte asked, looking at Damon. 

“Nope...she’s been like this all morning.” He replied, making her nod. “I see...so, do you have to go?” Charlotte asked, seeing her father hang up the phone. 

“Yup...take this...no arguing...it will get you guys there and then some...keep the rest.” Hank said, putting a bundle of cash in her hand. “Okay...be safe.” She replied, hugging her father. “I will, I love you Charlee Grace...you be good.” Hank told her. “I will daddy...will you be there for Christmas?” She asked. “We’ll see...I love you too kiddo, don’t give your mother grief.” Hank said, kissing Caroline’s cheek. 

“I won't be too much...Be careful Uncle Hank.” Caroline replied. “I will...Damon, these girls are the most precious things in the world to me...keep ‘em safe.” Hank told him. “Always...ladies.” He said opening the door for them. 

Charlotte gave him one last hug before getting in. Damon easily hooked up the trailer and got in. They all waved at Hank before he got into his truck and left for the scene. 

“So, why is daddy sending you away?” Damon asked, making her sigh. “Basically, my ex-boyfriend has put a hit out on me to every drug dealer and hit man in the city...Uncle Al finally told me when he took me shopping.” Charlotte replied, making Caroline gasp. “Damn...what did you do?” He asked. “My dick ex set me up...he knew my dad was doing a bust and he left me at his house. Daddy flipped, thought I was using and dealing. Locked me up for no reason and the next morning because he had a nurse who had never drawn blood before doing it, she cut my veins and I almost bled to death.” Charlotte told him. 

“Hank threw you in jail?” Elena breathed. “Yup...we’re good now...I was never completely processed so nothing happened except I lost all my scholarships and got kicked out of school so I’m going to Mystic Falls to hopefully start over.” Charlotte sighed. 

“And you will. Bonnie is totally siked you’re coming...she thinks you can talk me out of dating Tyler.” Caroline said. “Wait...you’re dating Loctite?” She said, making Damon laugh at the nickname. 

“I like that one.” He smirked. “Wait till you hear the story.” Elena grinned. “He deserved it.” Charlotte told her. “Yes, he did.” Caroline agreed. 

“What did you do?” Damon asked. “I glued a football with Loctite glue to Tyler’s hand last time I was there. He had tried to peg me in the head with it.” Charlotte told him. “Nice.” Damon smirked. 

After stopping for gas, Charlotte and Elena switched. Damon saw the teen’s eyes and knew what happened still bothered her. Thankfully, Elena and Caroline were sleeping. 

“So... did Caroline tell you about Mystic Falls?” He asked. “I’ve always known...so, how bad is this going to be?” She replied. “Not sure yet...but don’t worry, nothing will happen to you...Liz would shoot me.” Damon told her. “Hmm...do you think that Klaus will return?” She asked. “You can bet on that...the question is when?” Damon sighed. 

Two days later, it was Senior Prank night. Charlotte told Caroline she was going to stay home and unpack, needing time to get her room set up. Her cousin relented and told her to meet them at the high school if she wanted to come. 

A little while later, Charlotte arrived at the school to see a blonde carrying Elena out to his car. She frowned, realizing that was Klaus. As she stepped out of the car, a blonde girl came over at her. 

What she did not tell anyone, but Damon was that she was a wolf through her father. She had triggered it after the accident her friend had. He nodded, understanding why she did not tell anyone else but him. 

“Hey, you there...give me your phone.” Her British accent snapped. 

Charlotte stepped out of the car, shorts and her CPD shirt and boots. Her eyes suddenly turned yellow, making the blonde frown as she looked at her. 

“Uh, I don’t take orders from someone who just came after my friends...now move.” She growled, making the blonde lunge at her. 

Charlotte ducked causing her to hit the concrete in annoyance. By then, Klaus had come back over to see her charge the girl again. Only this time, a growl left her throat. 

“Easy sister, this young lady here happens to be very special.” Klaus smirked, making Charlotte frown as Damon appeared behind her, “Damon.”

“Charlee, get inside.” He told her. “Where is Caroline?” She asked, sounding equally tense. “The gym...go now.” He told her as she turned and flipped the blonde girl off, making her jerk against her brother. 

“Let me kill the little bitch.” She snapped. “I can’t...that is the other alpha to my pack...what, didn’t know?” Klaus grinned. 

“Oh, I knew...but if you so much as think of her, I will kill you.” Damon growled. “Oh, don’t worry, she’s not my type mate...too headstrong.” Klaus grinned, “But she is my brother’s type...now you might want to go check on Elena...she’s making a lovely donation.”

Damon growled as he turned to leave. Charlotte had her wolfsbane soaked rounds that Alaric gave her in her gun on her hip and was not going to play games as she led her cousin out of the school. 

“Get in through my side...Matt, in the back.” Charlotte said. “You sound like Hank.” Caroline said as she looked at her. “Get in and stop.” She replied.

Klaus waved at her as she drove off, reaching out to flip him the bird and yell out obscenities. Bonnie and Matt looked at her, stunned. 

“Did you just tell him to go fuck himself?” Matt breathed, making her nod. “Yup and the blonde will probably hate me so yeah.” Charlotte replied. 

“Welcome to Mystic Falls.” Caroline told her. “Ha...don’t worry, he’ll be okay.” Charlotte told her cousin. “How do you know?” She asked. “He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s also a fighter.” Charlotte replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only character I own is Charlotte.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Character I own is Charlotte.


End file.
